


angels roll the dice, devils roll their eyes (or was it the other way around?)

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Attempt at Humor, Demon!Seungmin, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Very light hearted, angel!minho, basically seungmin as vignette and minho as gabriel, but I changed some things, but like not really, inspired by gabriel dropout, self-indulgent af, side hyunsung, side jeonglix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: Minho is an angel that's on the verge of becoming a fallen one due to his lack of motivation with helping the humanity, after witnessing how much of a trainwreck they can be, firsthand.and when he falls, it's not in the ‘fallen angel’ way he expects. instead, he finds himself falling for a demon (that's not exactly... demonic).✿or: Minho wanted to become a fallen angel. But he kinda forgot about it at some point because of acertaindemon.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184





	angels roll the dice, devils roll their eyes (or was it the other way around?)

**Author's Note:**

> another offering to the 2min tag djdbsn also this is the longest fic I've ever written
> 
> this fic is inspired by an anime called Gabriel Dropout (I strongly recommend you to watch it bcs it's short and cute and absolutely hilarious) but I tweaked it a lot and just used some of it's elements
> 
> I was mostly writing for myself but I wanted to see if this would boost someone else's serotonin like how it boosts mine sjdhdnx
> 
> pls enjoy reading ❤️✨
> 
> +take a shot OF WATER everytime I wrote demon, y'all gotta hydrate and take care of yourselves

In order to be a full-fledged angel or demon, both beings are sent to the human world to study and observe humans and live with them.  


  
Minho has never been fond of humans. His duty as an angel (which is to lead them to happiness and guide them to the right path or all of those junk) had been nothing but a burden to him. Humans are stubborn and mostly a pain in his halo. And now the thought of living with them and witnessing how much of a trainwreck they could be, boosts his resolve of wanting to be a fallen angel and leaving everything behind.  


  
He had managed to slightly darken his halo and made his eyes blue violet instead of pure, crystal blue while staying on Earth for two weeks. But he's not quite _there_ yet.  


  
Heaven provides the angels everything they need like paperworks and background informations and they're free to choose how they're going to live as humans (whether as a college student or work with whichever profession/job or, you know, other _human-y_ things). This includes a place to live which means, he doesn't need to worry about paying for the apartment he'll be staying at. But he was getting a little bored with living by himself, so he asked for another company.  


  
And he finds it funny how he ended up with a demon as a roommate. At first, he thought that Heaven must've heard his pleas for freedom and decided to take pity on him, making his falling process faster with the help of a demon.  


  
He remembers the day Seungmin knocked on his door, dark aura surrounding him which immediately gave away the fact that he was a demon. He had a frown that told Minho he's not there to fuck around. Minho had been ecstatic, immediately ushering him in without questions or introductions, vaguely thinking he was a blessing from Heaven.  


  
But clearly, the demon is not a blessing. Like he had expected him to be. Heaven is probably just playing with him. _("Minho, you're just bored."_ Chan, an archangel and a friend told him once)  


  
Unfortunately for Minho, the demon wasn't exactly... demonic. He's still not very nice, just not demonic in a way you'd expect a _demon_ to be. He's responsible in a way Minho isn't. He cleans the whole apartment, waters the plants, and pretty much does all of the chores for the both of them. It's a little annoying, because it hurts his pride a bit. But this was what he wanted, so he really can't blame Seungmin for being... himself.  


  
"For an angel, you sure like hiding in the dark." Seungmin says as he yanks the black curtains in Minho's bedroom aside, letting an enormous amount of light to flood through, making him hiss and cover his eyes.  


  
"For a demon, you sure enjoy making me momentarily blind." Minho retorted. Speak of the devil and here he is. Seungmin stood at the edge of his bed, hands on his hips looking down on Minho like he's some kind of a lowly being. And maybe he is, at this point, but that doesn't mean Seungmin could just freely patronize him.  


  
"It's part of my schedule."  


  
_‘Ah.’_ Minho thinks. _‘Of course he added our morning banter to his schedule.’_  


  
"You do know that I can read your thoughts right?"  


  
Minho makes a face. "Yeah and let me just inform you, it's not cute." Most of the time, he could easily block him with his angel abilities. But this isn't like _most of the time_. He's still groggy from sleep, so his magic is a bit fuzzy in his head.  


  
"I'm not trying to be cute, I'm trying to do something demonic. It's my job."  


  
"You suck at doing your job. Try harder."  


  
"Whatever." Seungmin huffs, "I'm going to head to _Haven_ now. Fix yourself with some breakfast because I didn't, since some angel said it _wasn't_ my _job._ " he says grumpily before storming out of Minho's room.  


  
Seungmin works at a coffeeshop called Haven, acquainting himself more with the humans, befriending them and overall, just being generally social as he is. And really, that's what Minho is supposed to be doing. That's his job. To learn about humans and try to help them.  


  
But then again, what's the point of doing all that when he's trying to fall?  


  
~~~  


  
And when he sees some leftovers _just_ beside the microwave later, Minho can't help but feel immensely disappointed and flustered at the same time.  


  
~~~  


  
"Think about it this way hyung," Jeongin says through a mouthful of cookies. "maybe they sent him to you for you to help him become a proper demon, since you're undoubtedly an expert in that department-" Minho shoves his shoulders and the younger angel just laughs. "No, seriously hyung, maybe this was secretly your real duty. Guide a demon, instead of a human. Ah, you have no idea what pain these lowly beings costs me."  


  
Minho nods. The younger has a point. But-  


  
"Felix had been causing you trouble?"  


  
"What? Oh, no, Felix hyung is a sweetheart. I don't even need to guard him most of the time. But it gets boring you know? He's too... kind. And independent. And absolutely more angelic than the three of us combined-" he pauses, furrowing his brows. "including Chan hyung so make it four. Like I don't have a chance- I, I don't want to play with him. I asked Hyunjin hyung to trade Jisung with me since he complains so much about him, but he just brushed me off as if he didn't hear me."  


  
Minho smirks. "Hyunjin's already attached with his human."  


  
Jeongin grins, looking like the sly fox that he truly is. "Yeah, like how you're attached with _your demon._ "  


  
Minho rolls his eyes fondly, ignoring how the word _your_ burned in his ears. And kinda literally burned the tips of his ears too. "And how you're totally not sharing the food Felix makes for you."  


  
Jeongin pouts, but the light dusting on his cheeks doesn't go unnoticed. "They're for _me._ why would I share some with you." he mutters quietly before shoving another cookie in his mouth.  


  
~~~  


  
Minho had taken an afternoon nap and was about to drift back to sleep (after deciding to skip eating for additional hours of sleep) when the lights on his room flips on, attacking his eyelids.  


  
Minho sighs, but he kept his eyes closed. "Seungmin, don't you think this is getting a little tiring?"  


  
"Oh, you think?" Seungmin scoffs. "Get up, you're late for-"  


  
Minho groans and rolls under the covers. "We booked the practice room at nine Seungmin. Let me sleep."  


  
"Well newsflash, it's already 8 pm. Seriously–"  


  
"WHAT?!" Minho exclaims, kicking the blankets off of his feet and scrambling to prepare his clothes.  


  
Seungmin clicks his tounge pitifully and started folding the discarded blankets. "You only attend classes for this showcase and you're about to skip a practice? How–"  


  
"You should've woken me up earlier."  


  
"You shouldn't have slept–"  


  
"What else is there to do than sleep?"  


  
"Stop cutting me off!"  


  
"Quit nagging me!"  


  
A dark aura suddenly surrounded Seungmin and sure enough, a pair of horns started peeking from his brown fluffy hair. His pitchfork materializing in his left hand.  


  
"I mean." Minho gulps. "Thank you. For waking me up." he says, stopping by the bathroom door. "And for momentarily blinding me agai–"  


  
"LEE MINHO!"  


  
"I'm moving! I'm going!"  


  
~~~  


  
_"Hyunjin is definitely going kill you for making them wait."  
_

_  
"Well, too bad he can't."  
_

_  
"He could tell Chan hyung to send you back to heaven you know."  
_

_  
"Stupid archangels."_  


  
~~~  


  
"Hyung, were heading out." Felix says as he and Hyunjin _and_ Jeongin makes their way out of the practice room. He just puts his pointer finger on his lips in response, telling them to be quiet before waving them off aggressively. Jeongin snorts mockingly at this, grabbing Felix by his arms. Hyunjin following shortly but not before giving Minho a suggestive grin, leaving him alone to figure out what to do with the sleeping demon in front of him.  


  
He bites his bottom lip, contemplating whether to carry Seungmin home but decides against it. Because as much as he is an immortal, living in the human world and eating human foods has taken a toll on his body, making him a little tired after dancing.  


  
But Seungmin currently looks so peaceful and comfort- well, okay, that position looks painful, but he can't, more like he doesn't want to wake him up.  


  
But recalling the times the younger had ended his sleep, using his own diabolical ways, wipes away the sympathy that he felt just now. But then, Seungmin isn't exactly as demonic as he should be...  


  
He shakes him by the shoulder gently. "Seungmin. Wake up."  


  
Seungmin stirs a little, before his eyes started opening.  


  
"I told you you don't need to wait for me." Minho says.  


  
Seungmin didn't respond, he just continued to blink slowly at Minho.  


  
Minho just sighs, hoisting him up and holding him close to his chest. One glance at the clock in the middle of the practice room tells him that most of the humans are asleep by now so he decides to use some of his blessing. He flicks his wrist, locking the practice room without coming in contact with the door. Then he closes his eyes to focus. He tries his best to clasp his hands together, squeezing Seungmin in the process, and uses more of his ability to teleport the both of them into his apartment.  


  
He peers at Seungmin only to find that the demon had fallen asleep again, in his chest. He rolls his eyes at him before he lifts him up and places him on his own bed. He collapses on the floor just beside the bed, too tired and lazy to rummage for some comforter or blanket or extra pillows and just passes out as soon as he finds a comfortable position.  


  
~~~  


  
Minho wears another disappointed frown when he wakes up, wrapped with his favorite blanket. And maybe he's also sporting a light blush, but you didn't need to know that.  


  
~~~  


  
"They've cut off my allowance again!" Seungmin wails as he checks his bankbook from Hell.  


  
Both Heaven and Hell provides them an allowance based on their performance on the human world. And for Seungmin, with his lack of demonic activities, this is a pretty common scenario. Minho has been receiving a steady amount ever since he came to the human world. Though he's not sure whether it's the same amount as the other angels since he's been trying to become fallen since like, he stepped a foot on Earth.  


  
"I told you to stop babying me." he tells Seungmin.  


  
"And I told you I can't do that unless you start taking care of yourself better." Seungmin says, setting aside the bankbook sullenly.  


  
Minho feels strangely warm at the admittance, but he shrugs it off.  


  
"I'm doing fine on my own!" he says indignantly.  


  
"Then prove it!"  


  
"Oh I will," Minho says. And because angels cannot lie even if they wanted to, he adds, "at some point."  


  
"You always say that!" Seungmin yells, Minho can tell he's really getting pissed because he instinctively shifts into his demon form. His dark, bat-like wings are widely spread and he was clutching his pitchfork again, tiny horns saying hi at Minho. Minho swears he could see actual _fire_ burning at the back of Seungmin's red eyes.  


  
The angel isn't the one to back down, so he clasps his hands together, closing his eyes and muttering a short prayer. Then he opens his eyes, meeting Seungmin's glare. The glare immediately softens though, along with the dark aura and fiery eyes. The horns remained peeking at him, like some kind of warning. Minho raises a confused eyebrow at the demon.  


  
"I haven't pruned your wings in a while." Seungmin says, biting his bottom lip. "Stay still."  


  
Minho blinks at him, feeling his heart stutter when the demon comes back with a brush and a pair of scissors.  


  
Affection hits him like a soft pillow, but with enough pressure to knock him off of his stupor, as Seungmin carefully starts to cut off some unruly feathers, brushing them gently as he works his way around. Seungmin had already done this a couple of times over the past few weeks, but somehow Minho can't get used to the spike in his heartbeat everytime the demon handles his wings with great care.  


  
This demon is driving him insane.  


  
~~~  


  
Seungmin is definitely charming, too charming for a demon. But we've already established that's he's not a normal demon.  


  
He has a lot of moments that had made Minho ~~in~~ voluntarily swoon. And he blames it with the demon's ability to be tempting. He shouldn't be affected by it, considering he was an angel, but he's on the verge of falling so yeah, it's all Seungmin's fault.  


  
One of those moments were the times when Minho catches him singing.  


  
Seungmin's voice could definitely put the angel choir into shame. It's very soothing, and pleasant to the ears, and Minho wonders if it's part of his demonic trait, to entice everyone(read: Minho) with everything he does. But Seungmin only sings when he thinks he's alone so it might not be it.  


  
Minho had been feeling a lot of strange emotions lately, it's a little alarming. He can't even remember the last time he did something to help himself on his mission to fall. And now he's not very sure if he wants to continue anymore.  


  
He blames everything on Seungmin.  


  
"You like him." Hyunjin tells him after he finished venting.  


  
He figured that that's the case, which just makes things worse.  


  
"Yeah, no shit." Minho runs a hand through his hair in distress. "Chan hyung's gonna be mad."  


  
"What's he gonna do? Hug you? Cheer you on? Congratulate you both or something else along those lines?" Hyunjin taunts.  


  
A beat of silence passes by and Minho sighs.  


  
"The higher ups are gonna send me back to Heaven." he says absentmindedly.  


  
"When did you start to care about the higher ups? That's the least likely thing you would do." Hyunjin cocks an eyebrow at him. "Besides, I don't think there's any rule against dating a demon. Heaven's not that strict. And being a very supportive friend, I'd say go for it."  


  
~~~  


  
"How do you find time on putting those sparkly eye makeup every damn morning?" Jeongin asks when Seungmin and Minho takes a seat in front of him.  


  
"I wasn't– it's part of my appearance!" Seungmin defends.  


  
"Sureee, that's why Changbin hyung often roams around barefaced."  


  
A maniacal laughter rings out as soon as Jeongin mentioned the other demon's name. Changbin pops between Felix and Jeongin, startling the human a bit."I heard my name!"  


  
"Innie, why did you summon him?"  


  
"Do you have a problem with me Han Jisung?"  


  
When he first met Seungmin, Minho thought he looked like a wolf, ready to hunt for it's preys. Those pair of red eyes accentuated by a smoky eye makeup, staring back at him, making Minho feel like he was burning, but in a good way.  


  
But now, looking at him like this, laughing and interacting with their friends, his eyes thinly veiled with magic, making it look brown and gentle, in contrast to it's real, fiery red color. He looks nothing but a mere goofy puppy that Minho's incredibly smitten for. Apparently, hellhounds _can_ be cute. Minho has always been into cats but he guesses Seungmin is an exception.  


  
They're currently hanging out, eating barbeque and Minho was supposed to be sleeping but Seungmin insisted that he needs to come since the little shits missed him. Felix and Jisung are the only humans that Minho knows. He's comfortable with them and eventhough they're still a couple of trainwrecks, he still likes them. Call him a hypocrite, but they're the only decent humans for him.  


  
A scream interrupts Minho's train of thoughts so he looks around to take in his surroundings. Jisung is currently getting strangled by Changbin while Hyunjin puts little to no effort to stop the demon. Felix and Jeongin are giggling at the side and Seungmin just shook his head, looking done. The demon has that cute little pout and- _wait, the humans._  


  
Okay, maybe not too decent, but that doesn't change the fact that he likes them.  


  
But he likes Seungmin more.  


  
But don't tell him that.  


  
~~~  


  
After inhaling six servings of barbeques and trading a bunch of stories, the group eventually parted ways.  


  
They're currently walking back to their apartment when Seungmin dragged Minho into an ice cream parlor, insisting that he should try Seungmin's favorite flavor because _"it's the best thing that humans have concocted."_  


  
"This tastes like toothpaste." Minho says after tasting the mint chocolate the younger handed him.  


  
Seungmin started to quietly shift away from him, clutching his own cup of ice cream closer to his chest as if he doesn't want it to hear the scandalous things that Minho was saying.  


  
"I didn't say it was a bad thing!" Minho exclaims. He swears, the demon had been spending too much time with the other angels lately, especially Hyunjin. "You're a walking contradiction."  


  
Seungmin squints at him. "So are you."  


  
"Touche."  


  
~~~  


  
Contrary to popular belief, hell is actually cold and unforgiving for the demons. The hot and boiling parts are merely for the sinners. This is the reason why most demons prefer to live in the human world.  


  
And Minho, Minho was warm, in a way Seungmin can't quite explain. Whether it's because he's an angel or it's just his body's normal temperature, Seungmin isn't sure. Atleast that's what the demon had told him.  


  
And this is how he finds himself willingly cuddling the younger every night eventhough he jokingly complained that it's a little creepy.  


  
Seungmin is blinking up at him, like that time he teleported the both of them into his room. The thin veil of magic is slowly dissipating and his red eyes are beginning to become more prominent. It still looks like it's burning, but it's more like the cozy fire on the fireplace at winter rather than the fiery pits of hell. Either way, they have the same effect on Minho.  


  
The younger has his arms around Minho's waist, their position a little awkward with the distance that shouldn't be there for them to be actually cuddling. He continues to blink at the angel, lips downturned into a tiny pout.  


  
Maybe it's because he's sleepy, or maybe Seungmin is finally doing his job properly by actually tempting him, because at that moment, Minho finds himself getting drawn towards the younger's lips. He leans forward, stopping to gauge Seungmin's reaction. He feels Seungmin stiffen for a second before completely relaxing and Minho takes that as a cue to close the gap between their faces.  


  
Seungmin's grip on his waist tightens as he surges forward, firmly pressing his lips against Minho's. Minho's hands sneak up to his back, pulling him closer. Minho tilts his head a little, making their lips align _just right._ He let's out a contented sigh.  


  
Minho wanted to become a fallen angel. But he kinda forgot about it at some point because of a _certain_ demon. And admittedly, falling for this demon is a much more better alternative.  


  
They pulled apart (because they still need to breathe, curse human air) and damn, Seungmin absolutely looks gorgeous with that dazed look in his eyes, lips swollen and a little wet.  


  
"What was that for?" Seungmin breathlessly asked, right hand reaching up to brush Minho's fringe away from his eyes.  


  
"You probably lured me in with your sneaky demon ability."  


  
Seungmin sighs, loosening his grip around Minho's waist and gets up but Minho just pulls him back down.  


  
"Wanna go out with me?" Minho mutters quietly.  


  
Seungmin didn't respond immediately, just staring at Minho as if he was looking for something. "Stop fooling around."  


  
Minho sputters. "I'm an angel! I can't lie!" Seungmin still looked unconvinced. "What? Do I have to say that I'm probably already inlove with you and that-" Seungmin kisses him again, and it lasts a little longer than the first one (not that Minho was counting the time, not at all).  


  
"I-" Seungmin breathes out. "A date sounds nice, or whatever humans do after confessing."  


  
Minho stares up at him expectantly.  


  
Seungmin raises an eyebrow. "What?"  


  
"I suppose that means-"  


  
Seungmin cuts him off with another peck. "Go to sleep."  


  
~~~  


  
"Did you use your weird angel blessing to get this?" Seungmin asks, fumbling with the stack of albums Minho had given him.  


  
"No, Sungjin is an angel-"  


  
"Of course Sungjin is an angel. I mean, have you seen him?"  


  
Minho rolls his eyes. "No, you're not listening, Sungjin is an actual angel. He's my senior. I asked him for backstage passes since I know that you're like, obsessed with his band."  


  
"I am not obsessed with his band." Seungmin pouts. "I am a fan. But wait? Backstage passes? For real?" Excitement dances at the back of his eyes, making Minho want to smile.  


  
"You are underestimating me Kim Seungmin." Minho squints at him. "But yes, for real. I didn't want to just hand you signed albums, I figured that you wanted to do that yourself so after the concert-"  


  
Seungmin tackles him in a hug. "I love you."  


  
"Wow, I had to pull the Day6 card to hear that from you, but okay, I love you too I guess." the angel mutters in annoyance, but the smile on his face tells otherwise.  


  
"I love you," Seungmin mutters against his neck, pressing a light kiss in them. "this is the best date I've ever had."  


  
"This is the only date you had."  


  
"I know." Seungmin detaches from him, a pretty smile on his face that gave Minho a hard time suppressing the urge to swoon.  


  
"Wait what was that supposed to mean?" Minho asks belatedly but Seungmin just smiles at him, giving him a quick peck before singing along with the crowd.  


  
"Seungmin!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in this genre and uhh... ik it sucks hhhhh but,, I tried???
> 
> and I think I focused too much on the romance part??? idk skdjdn 
> 
> anddd, idk if it's obvious but this doesn't have any plot bcs I'm shit at planning so I just winged it out xjshsn
> 
> if you have watched the anime,(again, pls try to watch if you have time) I kinda wanna portray Seungmin as Gabriel at first, and then make Wonpil as Zelel/Zeruel (bcs I love writing them as siblings) but then, Seungmin nags a lot so I switched him with Minho who's supposed to be Vignette. Then Changbin as Satanichia and idk if it's obvious but Jeongin is Raphiel. I also thought abt Felix being Tapris and Chan being Machiko, the class pres but then I made it a somewhat college au and I think I should stop rambling hhhhhh
> 
> ik it's nowhere near the plot and wit of the anime but I kinda just, _wrote_ it and it spiralled into this and it's obviously very self-endulgent like all of my fics tend to be but I hope you enjoyed reading!!!


End file.
